Comics
Les comics sont des bandes dessinées publiées aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Comics Star Trek Canonicité des comics : Bien que certains comics ont développé admirablement l'univers Star Trek, toutes ces histoires sont considérées non-canons. Gold Key Comics (1967-1979) De juillet 1967 à février 1979, Gold Key Comics a publié 61 comics Star Trek. Ces comics TOS racontent les aventures du capitaine James T. Kirk lors de sa première mission quinquennale sur l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. Paramount retirera la licence à Gold Key peu avant la sortie du film . Marvel Comics v1 (1979-1982) En 1979, la licence est attribuée à Marvel Comics qui réalisera à partir de décembre 1979, l'adaptation de Star Trek: The Motion Picture et une série de 18 comics TOS basés sur la seconde mission quinquennale de Kirk à bord de l'USS Enterprise. La série a été cependant annulée en février 1982, du fait de ventes insuffisantes. DC Comics v1 (1984-1988) DC Comics acquiert les droits et publie à compter de février 1984 les comics Star Trek. DC réalise jusqu'en novembre 1988, une première série de comics TOS : 56 mensuels, 3 annuels, 2 "Who's Who in Star Trek" et les adaptations des films Star Trek III: The Search for Spock et Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. Ces comics relatent les aventures de Kirk et de son équipage sur l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], l'[[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]] et l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] après les évènements de Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. La société réalise par ailleurs en 1988, une mini-série de 6 [[comics TNG|comics Star Trek: The Next Generation]]. DC Comics v2 (1989-1995) Après avoir stoppé la publication en novembre 1988, DC Comics renouvelle la licence en automne 1989. Durant cette deuxième période qui durera 6 ans, DC publie à la fois, les comics 'Star Trek' et 'Star Trek: The Next Generation'. En décembre 1995, DC Comics perd toutefois la licence. La collection TOS comprend une deuxième série de 80 mensuels, 6 annuels, 3 spécials, l’adaptation de Star Trek V: The Final Frontier et Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, 2 graphic novels ("Debt of Honor" & "The Ashes of Eden") et une mini-série ("The Modala Imperative"). La collection TNG comprend une deuxième série de 80 mensuels, 6 annuels, 3 spécials, l'adaptation de Star Trek: Generations et plusieurs mini-séries ("The Modala Imperative", "TNG / DS9", "Shadowheart", "SIll Wind"). Malibu Comics (1993-1995) En 1993, Malibu Comics acquiert la licence pour publier des comics basés sur Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. De juin 1993 à décembre 1995, Malibu Comics publie une série de 32 numéros mensuels, 2 annuels, 3 mini-séries ("Hearts and Minds", "TNG / DS9", "The Maquis"), plusieurs spécials ("Lightstorm", "Terok Nor", "Special", "Worf Special") et 2 "Celebrity Series" ("Blood and Honor", "The Rules of Diplomacy"). Il est à noter qu'en 1994, DC Comics et Malibu Comics ont coopéré à la réalisation d'un crossover entre TNG et DS9, chacun d'eux réalisant 2 parties sur les 4 que compte le crossover. En décembre 1995, Malibu Comics (racheté en novembre 1994 par Marvel Comics) perd la licence avant d'avoir pu développer sa ligne Star Trek: Voyager. Marvel Comics v2 (1996-1998) En 1996 pour les 30 ans de la saga, Marvel Comics récupère la licence et lance une ligne de comics Star Trek réunissant les 4 premières séries télévisées (TOS, TNG, DS9 et VOY) et 2 nouvelles collections : * "Star Trek: Early Voyages" : 17 comics narrant les aventures du capitaine Christopher Pike à bord de l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] * "Star Trek: Untold Voyages" : 5 comics TOS relatant les aventures de l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise lors de sa seconde mission quinquennale du capitaine Kirk * "Star Trek: Unlimited" : une série de 10 comics TNG / TOS * "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" : une série de 15 comics DS9 * "Star Trek: Starfleet Academy" : 19 comics relatant les aventures de Nog à Starfleet Academy * "Star Trek: Voyager" : une série de 15 comics VOY + une mini-série en 4 parties ("Splashdown") Furent également publiés en one-shot : * "Operation Assimilation" (premier contact entre Romuliens et Borgs) * "Mirror, Mirror" (suite de l’épisode TOS: "Mirror, Mirror" dans l'Univers-miroir) * "Star Trek: First Contact" (l'adaptation du 8ème film) * "Star Trek / X-Men" (un crossover TOS / X-Men) * "Star Trek TNG / X-Men" (un crossover TNG / X-Men) * "Riker Special" * "Telepathy War" En 1998, Marvel éprouve des difficultés financières et abandonne la licence, en laissant certains arcs d’histoire sans conclusion. Wildstorm Comics (1999-2001) En 1999, Wildstorm Comics (filiale de DC Comics) acquiert la licence. Wildstorm publie 29 comics en one-shots et mini-séries (basés sur TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY & New Frontier) de 1999 à 2001 avant d'abandonner la licence faute de ventes suffisantes. *Comics TOS : "All of Me" ; "Enter the Wolves" *Comics TNG : "Embrace the Wolf" ; "Perchance to Dream" (mini-série de 4 comics) ; "The Killing Shadow" (mini-série de 4 comics) ; "The Gorn Crisis" (graphic novel) ; "Forgiveness" (graphic novel) *Comics DS9 : "N-Vector" (mini-série de 4 comics) *Comics VOY : "False Color" ; "Elite Force" (adaptation du jeu vidéo d'Activision) ; "Avalon Rising" ; "Planet Killer" (mini-série de 3 comics) *[[Star Trek: New Frontier|Comics New Frontier]] : "Double Time" (les aventures de l'[[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]] d'après les romans de Peter David) *''"Star Trek: Special"'' (recueil d'histoires de toutes les époques : TOS, TNG, DS9 & VOY) *''"Divided We Fall"'' (mini-série de 4 comics : crossover TNG / DS9) Tokyopop (2006-...) En août-septembre 2006, Tokyopop a publié une collection d'anthologies en 5 mangas basés sur Star Trek: The Original Series. Une seconde série basée sur Star Trek: The Next Generation est prévue dans les prochains mois. IDW Publishing (2007-...) IDW Publishing a annoncé son projet de publier des comics Star Trek, dont une première compilation basée sur Star Trek: The Next Generation en janvier 2007. Liens externes * Star Trek Comics Checklist * Category:Star Trek Comics de:Comics en:Comics es:Comics sv:Serietidningar